


words

by DevilsLettuce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Maybe angst, i mean chika is mentioned, its mostly ryu tho, who knows really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsLettuce/pseuds/DevilsLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would think Tanaka was very good at expressing how he felt.<br/>Most people would change their mind after watching him try to hold conversation with Ennoshita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. spoken

Tanaka was bad with words. Well not exactly, he was good at thinking of words but god awful at putting them into speech. Most wouldn't think so from the way he praised Kiyoko’s beauty but that was just spouting the words he was unable to communicate earlier in the day. He used her as a vessel to let out what praise he wished to give to a certain teammate of his.

Tanaka didn't consider himself rude, he really didn't, words just came out sometimes. Like a flustered dragon puffing smoke he’d often accidentally say the wrong thing when nervous.  
He'd spend half the day thinking up a thousand compliments and blow it all three seconds into conversation by saying something stupid.

Every day at lunch, without fail, Tanaka would royally fuck up with words. He hated himself for it. He felt ridiculous and ashamed, acting like a middle schooler with their first crush. Palms sweaty, heart pounding in his ears, blood rising steadily to his cheeks, and worst of all tongue tied.

Tanaka swore that he was cursed at this point. Three weeks of accidentally hurting the one he loved most. He just got so anxious around Ennoshita, it was like he got more amazing every day. Every time Tanaka laid eyes on Ennoshita his hours of planning flew out the window in exchange for a cluster of adjectives. And not wanting to look uncool or seem abnormal Tanaka would quickly blurt one out, often the most obvious and non complementary option thought up, much to his dismay. Instead of wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, breathtaking, alluring, delightful, and even more vanilla options like pretty or good Tanaka would remark how tired Ennoshita looked.

While Tanaka did worry about how much sleep his fellow second year was getting he’d much rather shower his fellow second year in the affections he deserved, but that would probably never happen if he didn't get his shit together and 1. Apologize for being so rude these past few weeks and 2. J U S T T E L L H I M H O W Y O U F E E L J E S U S B O Y


	2. written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita is like a really nice warm meal, all the right ingredients, supplies, and perfect preparation.

Tanaka wasn’t good at writing, that he accepted, but currently, writing was all he had. After brainstorming all night he decided that the best way to tell Ennoshita how he felt was writing. And after over thirty failed attempts at writing letters (all of them crumpled up and strewn across his bedroom floor) he decided to just sleep it out.

After waking up with no new inspiration he decided to just think of the face he loved so much and just pour whatever he thought onto paper in hopes something half decent would result. The next thirty minutes passed by in a haze of frantic scribbles and the occasional erasing. Finally coming out of his Ennoshita inspired daze, Tanaka looked down at his work. It wasn’t a letter. It wasn’t anything close.

Tanaka spent the last thirty minutes of his life making a list, a fucking list, what the hell was he supposed to with this. What the hell was this all the ingredients for Ennoshita. He didn’t want the other boy to think of this as some kind of grocery related insult, but after actually looking at what was on the list, Tanaka realized it wasn’t so bad, he could make this work.

This list was without a doubt better than all the letters he tried to write combined. This list had everything he’s been wanting to tell Ennoshita but without all the cringe of a poorly written attempt at a love letter. (of course if the list was seen by someone who wasn’t Ryuu or Chikara they would probably gag from the overly sweet contents) All he had to do was write a little explanation for the list at the bottom and hand it to Chikara without puking from the rapidly building anxiety in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of three alternate ways Tanaka will tell Chikara how he feels, the other two will be drawing (which I have ret2go) and actions. I plan for there to be a short fluffy generalized ending that can branch off of any of the three ways in chapter five.


	3. drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka may draw like a first grader but it's good enough to get his feelings across. (alt version of the last chapter)

Tanaka wasn’t good at drawing, that he accepted, but currently, drawing was all he had. After brainstorming all night he decided that the best way to tell Ennoshita how he felt was drawing. After all, a picture is worth a thousand words isn’t it? Even if the picture is a poorly drawn, but to the point, grade school level piece of shit.

Tanaka was no picasso, and his shaking hands didn’t help his cause at all. He kept accidentally pressing too hard and tearing the paper, breaking the tip of the pencil, and even snapping two pencils in half from a nervous (and fairly sweaty) iron grip, thus making him have to start over numerous times. He knew it wouldn’t look good but that didn’t mean he wanted to give Ennoshita a crumpled or ripped piece of paper coated in the flakes of broken graphite from broken pencils. Ryuu respected Chikara too much to give him anything that wasn’t at least on a clean, straight sheet of paper. None of that lined notebook bullshit either. Only the best of the worst for his current muse.

After an hour of embarrassingly horrible attempts he finally drew something he deemed passable if a correction was made here or there.

 

All Tanaka had to do now was build up the courage and find a way to give the drawing to Ennoshita without seeming like a total tool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drew Tanaka's drawing on my phone so it was extra horrible ;) also two chapters in one day yeyo, I'll work on the third between dinner and gym time.


	4. actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actions speak louder than words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drew this up in a jiffy I may add words but I gotta jet to the gym

**Author's Note:**

> first fic boyyo  
> just got back from the gym ready to sin before passing tf out


End file.
